$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-1} \\ {3} & {1} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {1} & {3} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{3} & {-1}-{3} \\ {3}-{1} & {1}-{3} \\ {2}-{1} & {3}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-4} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$